Rainy Rainbow Night
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Kuchiki Masaki has so icy cold life , Kurosaki Isshin longs for a family when they meet at rainy evening. Love blossomed between them, will they escape the miserable life together ?
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title ! : Rainy Rainbow Night**

**Couples : MasakixIsshin**

**What is it about : Kuchiki Masaki longs for love, Kurosaki Isshin longs for a family . If they meet eachother on a rainy night, their story will start their love and children follows it .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Drama , Angst , Dead , Yaoi , Yuri & Big Family **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **.

* * *

_I longed for love  
I longed for a family  
I longed for a home  
I longed for a warm place_

_I long for love and as a Kuchiki, I have a desire century. My father is one of the best businessmen who work for Yamamoto-sama, the leader of the Soul Society Devisions 13. As a child I looked a lot up to them, but when I discovered the following years. That they did not like me, sometimes I hear them talk about behind my back. 'Kuchiki 's are from stone because they have no feelings 'or' That Masaki I really can not stand her, she thinks she is everything because she is a Kuchiki'. It breaks my heart when I hear a lot about what my friends think of me, I want to run away and live like a normal person. Not locked down, since I feel like a abandoned child. Who can help me? Who can save me ? _

_I longed for a family, since i was a child I wanted to have so many brothers and sisters. I discovered after my birth, my mother could not take a another child and when I was 10. She died of lung cancer and breast cancer, my father then hung himself up. Then the desire for a family become bigger , I came into the adoptive home. And was later a doctor in the house, Kurosaki Kaien he lived alone with his two dogs. In Karakura I don't saw my big brother anymore, but I know he's there somewhere. When I was 15 I saw him again, he came to live with us. And help out if need be, but Kaien became ill and died at old age . Zangetsu cared for me since then, I long so much to a family. Can anyone help me? Can anyone save me?_

_Let it rain _

_Let it rain _

Masaki had another argument with her father, he had decided to let her marry a young man he knew well. Masaki had a fit and did not lasted long and there was already a big argument in the room, Tamako her older brother gave childish comments that she started . Masaki hit's Tamako's face and ran away and came to the park . The rain fell on her to her head to the back, but she noticed nothing of it. Her dark blond hair was sticking to her forehead, and her clothes began to be a second skin. She sighed when the rain began to fall harder on her, when suddenly there was nothing on her. She looked around and saw young man beside her

_From the first day i met ya _

_i notice your style _

_had that B-Boy swagger not one of the crowd _

_And you talked like you knew me _

Masaki looked in amazement at the young man who stood beside her, he wore a dark blue rain jacket. And had short black hair and his brown eyes looked worried, his dark umbrella hangde above the two. "Who are you?" Asked Masaki. "I'm Kurosaki Isshin, I saw you sitting here with no umbrella or coat. And as a future doctor, I can assure you that you will be sick. By tomorrow if you do stay here long . " Masaki was silent and then got mad at him . "Thanks but no thanks, I want to be alone." For that Isshin could say anything, Masaki turned around and walked away. but fell into the mud. "Oh man!" She wailed. "Do you want dry clothes?" Asked Isshin, Masaki looked at him and sighed. "Lead the way oh future doctor." She said

_Kept coming around and i fell for ya , yeah _

_Then as time kept going i noticed some things _

_Said our love kept growing _

_Wanted to run away cause the situation 's in the past _

Masaki was in the living room of Isshin , she wore his white shirt and sweatpants. He came back with two cups of warm chocolate milk. "Here." He said kindly, she looking first at him. And took the cup carefully. "Thank you." She said quietly, Isshin gave a big smile. And drank too happy from his cup. "So you are?" Asked Isshin, Masaki sweatdropped. "You took someone back to your home and you don't know his name yet ." she said bit rushed. "Yes." Said Isshin Masaki rolled her eyes. "Masaki ..." She stopped when she thought about her last name. Would she say it , maybe it would better not. Who knows if he treats her the same as the others. But she was brought up to be honest with everyone from _her mother_

_Love never really last _

_Memories just had a hold of me _

"My name is Masaki Kuchiki." Isshin nodded yes and drank quiet cup. "Well you know my name so call me just Isshin okay?" Said Isshin as he's smiling, Masaki blushed and looked away. "Yes, well if you just call me Masaki !" She yelled to Isshin and stand up if she said so. "Just Masaki no sama, chan, kun, or anything you have heard or have in your head?" Masaki paused and asked herself, or that maybe she went too far. But Isshin smiled. "Okay! Masaki Nice to meet you."

_But i had to let go of the pain _

_Let love rain down on me ( let it rain ) _

_Cause you helped me open up my eyes _

_Show me things i could never see ( let it rain ) _

Masaki looked surprised at first, but smiled. 3 hours later and she has been by Isshin's sat until the rain stopped. Isshin suggested bringing her home, Masaki took the offer gladly and ran home with Isshin. When they came to her home Masaki saw her older brother at the gate when he saw her walking to her. "Oh hey big ..." But was slapped to her face, and felt two arms around her. "Make us not so worried Masaki." Masaki's shocked eyes disappeared to. "Sorry brother I've sheltert under with Isshin." Said Masaki Tamako let go her and looked at Isshin. "Thank you for helping my sister ." He said as he bowed. "Huh ... It really is not nothing!" Isshin said red. "Sorry, but she has long been engaged to someone else." Masaki looked at Isshin's face which is sad and disappointed, to put a smile back and Masaki knew it was fake. "Oh but Masaki and I are just friends! She can always count on me, even though she is married," said loudly, holding up fist and laughed, Masaki smiled sadly. "Isshin ..." Isshin looked at her, and began to turn around . "Masaki see you again! You know where I live, then you can always come!" Said Isshin Masaki nodded yes and then Isshin run's to his home .

_Cause we can fight and we make up _

_Wanna see you when i wake up _

_I'm staying with you only ( let it rain ) _

_Cause i need you to show me how our love should really be ( let it rain ) _

When Masaki went inside the house Tamako initiated her into the living room, she saw her parents, her sister and three other people. 2 parents and apparently 'her future fiance '. "This is your fiance Daisuke Masaki Aiko." The man got up and went to Masaki. "It is an honor to meet you Masaki Kuchiki." He bowed and took her hand and gave kiss on it, Masaki blushed and did not even bother to pull her hand away. "Yes it is an honor to meet you." She said and bowed too

_I use to wonder where going _

_Let it rain _

_The dark prison of darkness never looked so dark the last sun rays disappeared before my eyes. And saw nothing but emptiness, hatred and darkness of the room. Feel myself so empty and who can my frozen heart of pain, heal with the warmth of his?_

_Let it rain _

_Let it rain . _


	2. Chapter 2

Masaki went to school with her two ' _best friends_ ', they walked always for her . And talk only with each other, Masaki walked in silence to school . _Why I'm even here ? _She looked at the blue sky, the clouds cover the sun . Sometimes the sun comes behind the cloud, but is soon covered by another . That makes Masaki sad, she stopped and stood staring at the clouds . The other two girls did not notice they are far away from Masaki, or they just walked away from her . Masaki sighed and notice that the other 's walked without her, she walked then on her own . When she saw her school, she heard the school bell, and ran than fast to the school . But bumped into someone ." Oh sorry ! " She and the other said ." Isshin ... " Isshin looked shocked first and then he smiled ." Good morning Masaki ! " He got up and helped her up, but she pulled her am from him . " Isshin I can get up on my own, but thanks anyway ." She said shy and stand 's up . " Right sorry my foster father taught me that I have to be polite to others, so this is one of the things he taught me . " He laughed Masaki sweatdropped ." Huh ... Right . "She wanted to walk past him and run to school, but Isshin stopped her ." Where are you going ? " He asked ." To school ." Masaki replied she looked at him and saw that a naughty smile . " Well since you are late to school, I just know the best video game halls ." He said and pulled Masaki along, and Masaki let herself drag along with him .

_Is it the first time maybe I felt a warm hand, it is the first person to invite me somewhere . Instead of I have to ask, or just to ignore . His warm hand is so warm that I have to cry maybe ? _

Later that day

Masaki sat with Isshin on the beach, they smiled at the sunset ." What a beautiful sunset ." Masaki whispered ." Never seen one ? " Teased Isshin, Masaki 's cheeks began swollen from anger and stuck her tongue out ." I have seen one already ! Only was I not with someone there to watch . " She said and looked back, she did not notice Isshin 's sad eyes . She felt an arm around her, and she was pushed closer to Isshin ." Isshin ? "

" Sorry I had asked ." Isshin said with a soft voice, Masaki heard the sadness in it . And tried to smile but she could do it, so she sighed instead ." I used to it anyway ." She said ." Do not get used to it to something like this, if you will be ignored for the rest of your life . Then you will become crazy and you will become a cold person, if someone really cares about you . " Isshin said wisely ." Thank you Isshin ." Masaki said ." For what ? "

" To be my friend ."

Masaki came home where her parents standing at the door ." Where were you ? " Asked her father ." At school ." Lied Masaki ." Your friends said you were not there ." Her mother said ." Where were you ." Said her father strenly ." With a friend ." She felt a hit on her cheek . " I have warned you so many times already, I forbid you to go with those idiots ! You go to school every day, you will never be around with that person ever again ! " Masaki was quiet and then looked angry at her father ." Why should I listen to you, you were the one that said make friends . I have finally found a true friend that don't look at my name, but at my feelings and my personality . " She screamed and ran up stairs ." Masaki do not be like a little kid, and come back here ." Shouted her mother ." Leave me alone ! " And closed her door ." Masaki ! " She heard her father yell, Masaki pushed her hands on her ears and began to cry .

After 10 minutes

Masaki lay silently on her bed, and looked at the other side of the bed . The wall is cold and alone, just like the owner of it . There was a knock on the door ." Come in ." She said ." I would be able to enter, if you unlock the door first Masaki-Chan ! " She recognized the voice, it was her sister Elizabeth . " Oh sorry Eliza ." Said Masaki and got up and opened the door, Elizabeth came in and Masaki closed the door again ." I heard our parents and you had a argue ." Elizabeth sat down on the bed ." Whoever it was, who was it you went out ? Was it a hotie Daisuke Aiko ? If you tell dad I'm sure he forgives you ." Masaki sighed and sat down beside her sister ." Neh I don't want this Darcoke Ikona, or whatever his name is ." Elizabeth sweatdropped as she remember that Masaki has a bad memorie for names ." I have my own life, and that blond guy that clones everything stand in the way of it . "

" Jeez you totally are opened Masaki-Chan ." Masaki looked surprised at Elizabeth who smiled that it was okay ." I like it better than before ! " Masaki also smiled and gave her sister a hug ." Thank you sister ." Elizabeth looked confused ." Huh ?" For what ?"

" To be my sister that is ." Masaki said finally, suddenly there was a knock on the window . Masaki and Elizabeth were shocked and looked at the window . And saw Isshin hanging there with a jacket ." My jacket ." Masaki ran to the window and opened it ." Here I had forgotten that I was holding it for you ." Isshin gave the jacket, Masaki blushed and took it ." Thank you huh ... Sorry you had to return it ." Isshin gave a thumb up ." No problem my princesse ! " Elizabeth laughed her sick when Masaki became red as a tomato ." Shut up Isshin ! "

Isshin also sat in the room later, and Elizabeth began to question about the ' date ' . Masaki almost strangled her, and Isshin laughed tried not to be loud . Maybe this is not a bad day as it seemed .


	3. Chapter 3

Masaki ran from school to home, she has done it . She broken her friendship from her fake friends, and then very quickly run away . The girls were obiously shocked, Masaki saw then Isshin suddenly walking out a shop ." Isshin ! " She cried Isshin turned around and waved too . " Masaki good after noon . " Masaki looked with a questioning smile at the bags .

" Huh what did you buy ? "

" Ah huh ... I'm going to make dinner for my brother and me . " Masaki looked at Isshin face, he had a big smile on his face ." Only for you and your brother ? " Isshin looked shy away and blushed ." Huh ... Yes I have no parents and my foster father is dead, so my big brother watches a little on me . " Masaki had a sad face ." Ah sorry I should not asked something like that ! " She apologize to Isshin ." Masaki it's nothing, I'm sure they have it good where ever they are ." Isshin gave her a smile, but Masaki still felt bad ." I told them ." Isshin looked confused ." My Ex-girlfriends, I have told them the truth ." Isshin was silent and then took Masak in his arms, Masaki got tears and started crying ." Masaki do not worry I'm here ! " Isshin said to calm her ." I suppose you're are going to skip school ." Isshin said Masaki looked at him and smiled ." Can I go with you ? "She asked Isshin smiled big ." Of course ! Then you can meet my brother, I tell you he is weird ! But the best brother I have ! " Said Isshin Masaki laughed, they did not notice that someone was watching them .

As Isshin and Masaki are at Isshin 's home, Masaki helped Isshin with the putting the food on his place . " You know you do have not to help with it, you're the guest here ." Isshin said ." No no I like helping, I like to help . " Masaki said as she put the meat in the fridge, she looked around the kitchen ." It's much more different than at my house, it's here much nicer ." Isshin blushed as she smiled at him . " Do you like it ? Thanks ." Isshin said when they finished, they decided to play a card game ." You cheated ! " Said Masaki when she looked at the cards that Isshin has put on ." No way ! You just a score loser ! " Isshin stuck out his tongue . " And you're a little kid Isshin ." Masaki said Isshin just laughed ." I was often told that ." He said ." Isshin do we have a guest ? " Isshin and Masaki looked at the door and saw there a man in his twenties, brown hair flowing to his shoulders, an orange/brow sun glasses . And a unshaved beard, he worde black clothes ." Ah ! Big brother you're home ! " Isshin said ." Masaki this is my big brother Zangetsu ! "Isshin said ." Sorry has my brother pulled you here ." It did not sound like a question, but as he know it already . " Pulled ? "Masaki asked ." I can not go to school, but I'm not stupid ! "

" Of course ." Zangetsu said . " And usually people I know are coming here for playing card games . "

" You usually forces them to come here, when they get in trouble by you Isshin ." Masaki laughed ." I would not be surprised with such personality as you Isshin . "

" Eh ?" Isshin looked confused ." Well Zangetsu-San I'm here because I wanted to, Isshin is totally innocent this time ." Zangetsu laughed and patted Isshin 's head ." You have taken a funny guest Isshin, but if you need me I'm in my room . I still have much work to do ." Zangetsu said and walked out the lounge to upstairs ." Work ? "

" Oh yes he is studying as a business man, bah I will become a doctor later ." Isshin said as he lay on the floor, Masaki thought Isshin as a doctor and began to laugh ." What 's so funny ?" Asked Isshin ." Nothing ... Nothing really ." She was lying next to Isshin, her face close to him ." Can I be your first patient ? " She asked ." Of course you'll become the first patient of the best doctor in Karakura town ." Masaki smiled at Isshin childishness, _it fits him the best he s so cute when he behaves like a kid . _" Say what will you want to be Masaki ?"

" Huh I ... I'm studying the same as your brother I guess, but I'm more into to become a good house wife ." She paused for a moment ." And a good mother ." She said with a said smile ." Nah you will not be like that ." Isshin said Masaki looked surprised at him ." You already are even if you are not pregnant, I saw you once . A few months back you were in the park with some small children . You were like a real mother figure ." Isshin said with a smile as he remind himself that time . " Really ?" Asked Masaki and blushed herself ." Of course ! " Isshin and Masaki then looked at each other, and went closer . Their lips were almost close to each other until someone knocked on the door hard ." Huh ?" Said Isshin and Masaki and both went to sit right up, and the door was beaten open . Masaki looked surprised when she saw her brother and her father, and there was someone else too ." Daisuke ? " Said Masaki ." Masaki ! What are you doing with something dirty like him here ?" Daisuke shouted angry Masaki's father grabbed her and pulled her up, Zangetsu came down and pushed Masaki 's father away." Who do you think you are ? ! To break in someone else house ! " Shouted Zangetsu ." Idiot ! My daughter was taken by that thing there ! "

" What are you talking about ? You daughter was on her own here ." He shouted angry ." Masaki is that true ." Masaki looked at the ground ." Masaki ! " Shouted Tamako ." Answer father now ." Masaki looked at them she wanted to cry but felt a hand on her shoulder ." No I asked her to come here, I'm sorry ." Isshin said everyone looked shocked at Isshin ." Isshin ." Masaki was pulled away from him by Tamako ." We're going ."

"Isshin ." Masaki said ." Do not worry Masaki ." Said Isshin back Masaki was pushed in the car, her father and her fiance sat then in the car sometime later, Masaki saw Isshin 's bleeding lips . But he still smiled, and she know he saw her tears . " Isshin ." The car started to drive ." You will no longer be with such a person Masaki, I talked to your friends about this . And of course they promised to watch over you ." Masaki looked angry ." You have certainly paid those bitches of course ."

" Masaki ." Said her father ." If you don't watch you mouth, I will make it smaller next time understand ." He shouted angry Masaki said nothing when she came home, she saw her mother and Elizabeth at the door . Masaki 's mother looked at her disappointed, and Elizabeth looked away . Masaki ran upstairs to her room, and closed it and started to cry herself to sleep .


	4. Chapter 4

Masaki went to school infront of her, stood her two Ex-girlfriends . Masaki was on her way to school, they other girls were waiting for her by the gate . They were friendly and apparently forgotten the whole thing about yesterday . _Those bitches are paid of course by father . _Masaki thought bitterly when they were walking across the street, Masaki saw Isshin and turned quickly around . To follow him, but he suddenly vanished like snow before her eyes . " Isshin ... " Masaki was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts, when she heard the driver shouting at her . Masaki looked shocked to the car, and bowed and walked quickly away . The two girls shut up when Masaki came . " Well someone slept bad ." Said the one Masaki ignored her and walk away ." Now you mention it she had big bags under her eyes ." Said the other girl, their giggles made Masaki sick . When they were almost in the classroom, it was the last straw ." Maybe it's because that monkey man, what was his name Isshin ... " Masaki 's fist flew out into her face ." Shut up ! You know nothing about it ! Keep your damn mouth shut ! " Masaki screamed and began to hit the girl more, and then ran away from the classroom and the school . Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked behind her and saw Daisuke . His eyes were speaking disappointed ." Where are you going ?" He asked Masaki looked angry, and pulled her shoulder out of his grip ." Stay the fuck away from me you creep ." And stuck her tongue and middle finger out, and ran as fast as possible . Away from Daisuke before he could do something, when she arrived at the park . She sat down on one of the swings . She sighed at last she was alone, and then she began to cry hard . When she had finished crying, she noticed that it started to rain . And looked for a dry shelter when she finds one, she saw Isshin sitting there . She wiped her eyes, to be sure she did not looked wrong . But she looked again, it was really Isshin . She turned around and wanted to walk away, but a hand stopped her . " Masaki ?" She turned around and saw Isshin, he had a big smile on his face ." Hey ! What are you doing here ? Don't you have to go to school ? " He asked and pulled her quickly in the dry shelter . When she felt some more drops, the rain began to pour hard not much later . Masaki did not dare to look at him, when she sat beside Isshin ." Masaki whats wrong ? You're so quiet ." Isshin said as he looked at her . Masaki sighed and looked bored ." Why are you talking to me ?" She asked ." That's a stupid question, we are friends plus it's very annoying . If people sit together but are not speaking together ." Masaki looked at him, tears began to form in her eyes ." Sorry ! " And she began to cry, and pressed herself into his chest . He stroked her back, and tried to calm herself ." It's okay your father cares much for you, especially when he gaves me a big hit ." But Masaki began to cry more, and Isshin looked nervously . And tried to calm her once again .

After 10 minutes

Masaki was calm, and lay quietly on Isshin 's chest . The anger, the crying and the sound of Isshin heart . Makes her sleepy, and began to close her eyes ." I love you Isshin . " She said and fell into a deep sleep .

Masaki awoke and found herself in her bed, she looked around and saw it was still raining . She sighed and saw that Isshin was nowhere, _he must have gone home . After he brought me here,_ she saw she was still wearing the same clothes . And noticed a note on her nightstand . She picked it up and start to read it in silence .

**Yo Masaki ! I hope you are not sick, I brought you home . And had tried to sneak in your house, so your mother does not see me . That woman scares me you know ! I'm very glad I saw you, for the last time in the park . Because ... I have to move out of Karakura, maybe for 2 years or so . I wanted to tell you, before I finished this paper . I love you too, and I wanted you in my life always . See you in two years Masaki ! **

**Greetings Isshin . **

Tears began to come in Masaki eyes, but when she saw little words under the letter .

**Keep yourself strong Princess . **

Masaki smiled and held the letter against her chest, and sighed when the tears where streaming down her cheeks . The rain began to stop and the sun was shining bright in the sky ." I will stay strong Isshin ." She whispered .


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Masaki went downstairs . She took a big sigh, and walked silently in the dinner room . Everyone was there, Elizabeth was afraid to look at her . And the rest gave her a icy look, Masaki decided to give it her all, and be done with it . And crossed her arms ." Okay listen I may be your daughter, and I may be a fucking Kuchiki ." Her father stood up, but Masaki shouted fast ." BUT I AM NOT A BIRD THAT HAS BROKEN WINGS ! " Everyone was quiet and the all looked at each other . Masaki 's father Tirano walked past her ." Do want you want with you life, but the marriage still stands ." He said and went away, Masaki stopped when everything became quieter and quieter . Tamako then stood up and walked past her, not even saying a words to her . And he was followed by their mother . Elizabeth also stood up, and headed quickly out ." Liza-Chan ?" Masaki turned around to look at Elizabeth, who 's back was still turned to her ." You're also turning your back to me ? " Elizabeth said at first nothing and walked away ." Do not call me that Masaki, it's very humiliating ." She said cold and went with hurry upstairs, Masaki just sat there and fell on her knees . She can not cry, she can not cry now ! " I must be strong ." She whispered to herself, and got up and went to school . Along the way she bought a sandwich, and lunch for school . As she walked slowly to school, she came across the two girls . They looked angry and went to her . And moved money into her hand ." We have enough of this ! We do not want to be your friends anymore ! " Yelled a girl ." Tell your old man to keep the money ! These are more used for hospital bills, instead of shopping ! " Cried the other and went away, the other girl stuck her tongue out . And her middle finger to Masaki, like she did yesterday to Daisuke . She sighed with relief when the wind came, and took the money from her hands . And they flew away from her . " Money makes not really everyone happy ." She said and walked as the money slowly fell, when Masaki came by the school . Everyone looked at her, like she was the biggest virus of the world . Suddenly Daisuke came out of a group guys and girls . " Masaki-Chan I heard from your old man, that you railed this morning . Care to explain why ? " His face was close to Masaki, Masaki pulled a angry face . And pressed with her finger, against his forehead and pushed him away ." You may be my fiancee, but I have my own life . So do not think you are welcome, to mine action 's and my private life ." Daisuke glanced at her, and then hit her in the face ." Keep your fucking mouth shut you bitch ! I'm the man here ! And you should just fucking listen ! " Masaki kicked him between his legs, and walked away and turned around to him . Daisuke was on the floor, and held his hands between his legs ." What a little baby you are, I did not even hit hard ." She said and walked inside, she did not show it . And she did not let anyone know, how scared she was . And that tears wanted to walk out . _I'm going to be strong, if not for myself . Then for Isshin . _

And so go 2 years fast over .


	6. Chapter 6

Masai sighed went she came from the school, it was the same day again as usual . She looked at the cloudly sky, it goes to rain fast . It has not rained for 2 weeks, Masaki suddenly got the feeling . That she must go walk to the park, her parents can later shout at her for coming home late . As she walking to the park, she saw that everything was still the same . All those little kids who have played here, 2 years ago starting to avoid her . They must have heard stupid story 's of the older children, who heard she beat everyone to death . If they talk to her, as she sat on the bench . But then walked further, suddenly she felt a drip . And looked up and smelled the fresh rain, it calms her totally . It reminded her of Isshin, _it's been two years already_ . She thought as she closed her eyes, enjoying the wet drops on her face . _When will he came back ? Will he came back ? Will he still talk to me ? I've never felt so free, and I would like to share it with him ._ Her thoughts told her, she lowered her head . Her eyes looked at the ground, and closed her eyes . _Isshin ... _Suddenly the rain stopped . Masaki looked surprised and looked up, the rain had not stopped . But someone holds the rain away, she looked behind her and saw a man two years older than her . ( Masaki is now 18 ), he had short black hair, and blue eyes that looked surprised to her ." Masaki what are you doing out in the rain ?" His voice sounded more like ... "Isshin ? " Masaki could not believe her eyes, Isshin laughed and the smile never changed for her ." Hey ! Did not recognized me Princess ? "Masaki could not answer, her words were stolen . When she looked at the new Isshin . Before Isshin know it, and before Masaki know it herself . She jumped like a little kid to him, and they both fell on the ground ." Isshin ! I missed you so much ! " She cried and cried, Isshin smiled and patted her back . His clothes began to become wet, and his hair began to stick on his forehead . But he did not care about that ." Hey Masaki it's been really a long time huh ? " He then held her face in his two hands ." Did you held yourself strong ? " He asked and she nodded yes as she wiped her tears away ." I kept myself strong, but not for myself ." Isshin looked confused ." Why not ... For who else ?" Masaki smiled and her cheeks began to become red ." I have kept myself strong for you, so you will still see the old me . "

" The old you was a cry baby, and a small lap dog that follows everyone ." Isshin said Masaki pulled hard his cheeks ." Ouch ! I stop already ! I stop already ! "He wailed in pain ." I mean the old me, that has more live in her ! " Isshin smiled and rubbed his red cheeks ." I know I'm only teasing ." Masaki makes her cheeks big ." It looks more like, you want be hurt more ." Isshin sweatdropped and laughed nervously ." Who knows maybe I'm ... " Masaki hit on his head ." Sorry ." He groaned ." I have not seen you for 2 years ! And you make damn stupid jokes ! Do you know how much I suffered here without you ! I had to stay strong to not to cry that I missed you ! I had to be strong ! I had to be strong ! " Isshin sighed and held Masaki 's face in his two hands, the rain let their foreheads stick together ." Crying is not wrong Masaki, when you cry it does not mean your weak . And I'm a future doctor, so I give you the advice . To cry for time to time, it's not healthy to hold it in . So ... " Masaki felt her head on his shoulder ."Cry it all out ." Masaki then began to cry, she cried so hard . That maybe people came to see what was wrong, she cried so much that she felt like the rain . When she was done with crying, her cheeks were red . And her mouth tasted weird and her eyes were heavy and red ." Well that was not so hard now right Masaki ." Said Isshin Masaki looked at him and nodded yes ." Oh yeah I have one thing to do, bring you to my house and let you dry up there . I'm sure your parents will kill me, if they saw me with you ." Masaki looked confused, but closed her eyes . When she felt Isshin lips on her's, and kissed him back with great love . They did not have noticed that the rain has stopped .


End file.
